Evolução
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. E''sta página é sobre a evolução biológica. Se você está interessado em outros usos da palavra, por favor consulte um dicionário.'' "Há grandeza nessa visão da vida, com os seus vários poderes, tendo sua aparição original em alguns formulários; na qual, enquanto este planeta tem andado ciclicamente no acordo com a lei fixa da gravidade, a partir de um início, infinitas formas tão simples mais belas e maravilhosas se formaram e estão sendo formadas, evoluindo." ''- Charles Darwin, A Origem das Espécies Darwin, Charles R. (1859). "Chapter Six: Difficulties on Theory - Organs of extreme perfection". ''On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, or the Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life. London: John Murray. Evolução refere-se a mudar em traços herdados de uma população biológica de geração em geração. Todas as espécies na Terra se originaram pelo mecanismo da evolução, através da descendência de ancestrais comuns. A evolução ocorre como mudanças se acumulando ao longo de gerações. Charles Darwin reconheceu a evolução por seleção natural, também chamado de "descendência com modificação", como o processo fundamental subjacente a toda a vida, se visto em grande escala acima do nível de espécie (macroevolução), em termos de formação de novas espécies, mudanças dentro linhagens e extinção, ou em pequena escala dentro de uma espécie (microevolução), em termos de mudança de frequência gênica. Em poucas palavras, a evolução por seleção natural pode ser simplificada para os seguintes princípios: * Variabilidade: indivíduos com diferentes amostras populacionais em forma, fisiologia e comportamento. * Academia diferencial: diferenças entre os indivíduos que conferem diferentes taxas de sobrevivência e reprodução. * Hereditariedade: diferenças de aptidão que podem ser transmitidas entre as gerações. Na terminologia genética moderna, a variabilidade das características de uma população é a expressão (fenótipo) de características hereditárias (genes), que, pelo menos na Terra, são armazenadas no DNA (ou, por vezes, RNA ou proteínas). A variabilidade dos traços, em última análise, provém da mutação, e novas combinações de genes são produzidas continuamente através de recombinação como parte da reprodução sexual. O resultado da seleção natural é a adaptação, como uma "mãozinha" para conciliar o organismo e o ambiente. Evolução, definido em genética de populações como as alterações na frequência genética numa população, pode ser influenciada por outros processos além da seleção natural, incluindo a deriva genética (mudanças aleatórias, especialmente em pequenas populações) e o fluxo de genes (em que novos genes entram em uma população de outros populações). Em certo sentido, a mutação é um processo criativo de expansão em que novas possibilidades vêm à existência (a maioria das quais não funcionam tão bem), e isto é equilibrado pela seleção natural, um outro processo criativo de contração que reduz as possibilidades para aqueles que funcionam melhor em um ambiente particular. Com certeza nos sentíamos bem quando a Terra era plana, a Terra era o centro do universo, a Terra tinha apenas cerca de 6.000 anos, a vida na Terra se originando como a obra de um criador sobrenatural, e quando as espécies foram fixadas (e não evoluindo). E era muito bom quando os seres humanos eram especiais, criados separadamente das outras formas de vida na Terra, não descendendo de um ancestral comum. Assim que se compreendeu a evolução, revolucionou-se toda a nossa visão de mundo. A realidade era superestimada. Etimologia A palavra Evolução (do latim -e, que significa "de, fora de," e -volvo, "rolar", portanto, "a desenrolar um pergaminho") foi inicialmente utilizada em 1662, e foi diversas vezes utilizada, inclusive no que concerne ao movimento físico, que descreve manobras táticas cíclicas para realinhamento de tropas ou navios. Na medicina, matemática e escrita em geral, o uso precoce do termo se refere ao crescimento e desenvolvimento dentro dos indivíduos Online Etymology Dictionary. 2014. Evolution.Douglas Harper. Diwakar. 2010. [http://prasoondiwakar.com/wordpress/trivia/origin-of-the-word-evolution Origin of the word "Evolution". Science is Beautiful Blog.].; a sua primeira utilização em relação à mudança biológica ao longo de gerações veio em 1762, quando Charles Bonnet usou seu conceito, agora ultrapassado, de "pré-formação", em que as fêmeas carregavam uma forma de bebê em miniatura (homúnculo) de todas as gerações futuras. O termo ganhou gradualmente significado mais geral de mudança progressiva. Em 1832, o geólogo escocês Charles Lyell referiu a mudança gradual ao longo de grandes períodos de tempo. Charles Darwin só usou tal palavra uma vez, no parágrafo final de A Origem das Espécies (1859), e favoreceu bastante as frases de "transmutação, por meio da seleção natural" e "descendência com modificação". Na síntese moderna posterior da evolução, Julian Huxley e outros adotaram o termo, que assim se tornou o termo técnico aceito usado por cientistas. Rough Guides; Pallen, Mark (2009). The Rough Guide to Evolution (Rough Guide Science/Phenomena). London: Rough Guides. p. 66. Assim, o oposto de "evolução" é "involução". As palavras "evolução" e "involução" são expressões contrastantes na matemática. "Desconcentração Devolution" é usado apenas na política. Embora no uso contemporâneo, o termo "evolução" mais comumente refere-se a evolução biológica, seu uso tem mudado, e a palavra também se refere mais genericamente, a "acumulação de mudança", incluindo em muitas disciplinas além da biologia. História Pré-história da evolução A ideia de que a vida evoluiu ao longo do tempo não é recente, e Charles Darwin, na verdade, vão veio com toda a ideia geral da evolução. Por exemplo, antigos filósofos gregos, como Aristóteles, tinham ideias sobre o desenvolvimento biológico. Evolution, pelo Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy Mais tarde, em tempos medievais, Agostinho usou a evolução como uma base para a filosofia da história. Origens da teoria O primeiro passo significativo na teoria da evolução foi feito por Carl Linnaeus Brief history of Evolutionary Thought Sua contribuição levada à ciência foi sua criação do sistema binomial de nomenclatura - Em termos leigos, o nome de duas partes dada às espécies, como Homo sapiens para seres humanos. Ele, assim como outros biólogos de seu tempo, acreditava na fixidez das espécies e, no scala naturae, ou a escala da vida. Suas ideias eram consistentes com os ensinamentos judaico-cristãos do seu tempo. Erasmus Darwin, avô de Charles Darwin, foi o primeiro cientista a quem o crédito pode ser dado por algo começando a se aproximar dos modernos conceitos de evolução, conforme observado em suas contribuições para a botânica e zoologia. Seus escritos continham muitos comentários (a maioria feita em notas de rodapé e escritos laterais) que sugeriam suas crenças na descendência comum. Ele concluiu que os órgãos vestigiais (tais como o apêndice em humanos) são sobras de gerações anteriores. O Darwin mais velho, no entanto, não ofereceu um mecanismo pelo qual ele acreditava que a evolução poderia ocorrer. Contribuições do final do século XVIII Georges Cuvier propôs um mecanismo pelo qual o registro fóssil pode se desenvolver ao longo do tempo, sem evolução - Que até agora era entrado em uso como um termo Biografia de Georges Cuvier, pela UC Berkeley. Sua hipótese, o catastrofismo, era que uma série de desastres destruiu toda a vida dentro de uma área limitada, e que os organismos vivos se moveram para esta área recém-inaugurada. Esta ideia prefigura, em alguns aspectos, a hipótese de 1970 "equilíbrio pontuado". Lamarck foi o primeiro cientista a quem o crédito pode ser dado para uma teoria da evolução. Biografia de Jean-Baptiste Lamarck, pela UC Berkeley A sua ideia foi centrada no uso e desuso, um conceito sobre, quanto mais um organismo usava uma parte específica do seu corpo, mais desenvolvido tal o órgão se tornava dentro de uma espécie. Tal ideia era plausível apenas a nível individual (por exemplo, um levantador de peso irá desenvolver músculos maiores ao longo do tempo, mas não vai passar essa característica para todas as crianças). No entanto, a pesquisa moderna em epigenética sugere que os pais podem induzir alguns traços em sua prole por herança não-genética e que Lamarck, portanto, não estava completamente errado. Na primeira metade do século 19, os cientistas tinham reunido uma grande quantidade de informações sobre as espécies, e havia de se inferir que a vida na Terra já existia há muito tempo, e que algumas espécies tornaram-se extintas. História da Seleção Natural, pela UC Berkeley A seleção natural foi a primeira teoria que proporcionou um mecanismo para explicar estas observações. Antes da teoria da seleção natural, o conceito de que as espécies podem mudar ao longo do tempo havia sido proposto, mas sem uma explicação satisfatória. Alfred Russel Wallace e Charles Darwin chegaram à conclusão, de forma independente, que a competição por recursos e a luta pela sobrevivência ajudou a determinar as alterações tornando-se traços permanentes e sendo descartadas. A teoria da evolução pela seleção natural, tal como a conhecemos hoje, foi publicada em um documento conjunto por Wallace e Darwin em 20 de Agosto de 1858, com base em observações de Wallace no arquipélago malaio e observações de Darwin ao longo de muitos anos, incluindo aqueles feitos durante sua viagem no HMS Beagle. Os Princípios de Geologia de Charles Lyell, que sugeriam mudanças lentas durante períodos muito longos de tempo, também contribuiu para a nova teoria. Uma breve amostra de como Wallace e Darwin publicaram, ambos, sobe a Teoria da Seleção Natural Darwin se baseou fortemente em seu conhecimento da experiência humana na criação de animais domésticos (seleção artificial), especialmente as variedades produzidas pelos criadores de pombos (o próprio Darwin sendo um deles), para a sua compreensão de como variações podem se desenvolver dentro de uma população ao longo do tempo. Darwin expôs a sua teoria (na época, uma hipótese) da seleção natural em seus livros A Origem das Espécies e The Descent of Man. The Descent of Man Outros mecanismos Para mais informações, veja: Evolução Não-Darwiniana. Embora a seleção natural tenha sido o primeiro mecanismo proposto na teoria da evolução (e continua a ser o mais comum), outras formas de selecção desempenham um papel também importante. A mais notável delas é a seleção sexual, que ocorre devido a alguma preferência hereditária para uma característica em parceiros. A derivação de características através deste mecanismo é impulsionado (geralmente) pela escolha do sexo feminino no parceiro de acasalamento, em vez do impacto direto sobre a aptidão. A seleção sexual, muitas vezes, leva ao aumento de recursos que provavelmente não ocorreriam sob seleção natural, tais como a cauda de um pavão ou os longos pescoços das girafas. Veja o livro de Helena Cronin The Ant and the Peacock. Veja também a controvérsia sobre o livro: Paul E. Griffiths. The Cronin Controversy. The British Journal for the Philosophy of Science, vol. 46, no. 1, Mar. 1995, pp. 122-138. Deve notar-se que a seleção sexual pode ser dividida em duas formas distintas, que na verdade "fazem" as decisões de acasalamento. A primeira delas é a seleção intersexual, e nesta forma de seleção que o sexo limitante (que é geralmente o sexo feminino) vai escolher um parceiro. A outra forma é a seleção intrasexual ou competição de companheiros. Nesta forma de seleção, um sexo (geralmente machos) compete pelo "direito do acasalamento" com membros do outro sexo. Em adição à seleção, outros mecanismos têm sido propostos, derivados principalmente da genética. A mais controversa é a importância da simbiose (que foi reconhecida no caso das origens das eucariontes). Uma ideia universalmente rejeitada é o Lamarckismo ou variações dirigidas (e não aleatórias). O eclipse do Darwinismo O "eclipse do Darwinismo" é uma frase usada para descrever o estado de coisas antes da síntese moderna, quando a evolução foi amplamente aceita nos círculos científicos, mas relativamente poucos biólogos acreditavam que a seleção natural era o seu principal mecanismo. Mecanismos não-darwinianos alternativos à evolução como o neo-Lamarckismo, o Saltacionismo ou a Orto-gênese foram defendidos. Estes mecanismos foram incluídos na maioria dos livros até a década de 1930, mas foram rejeitadas pelos teóricos da síntese neodarwinista da década de 1940, por terem provado o papel da seleção natural na evolução. Ironicamente, a expressão "darwinismo social" é aplicada a uma variedade de ideias que eram, em sua maioria, populares durante este eclipse do darwinismo. Síntese Moderna A síntese evolutiva moderna é uma união de ideias de várias especialidades biológicas que tentam explicar como a evolução prossegue. Foi aceita por muitos cientistas. Também é referida como a síntese moderna, a síntese evolutiva, a síntese neodarwiniana, ou a teoria sintética da evolução. A síntese foi produzida entre 1936 e 1947 devido à conciliação da genética mendeliana com a seleção natural em um quadro gradual de evolução. A síntese de seleção natural darwiniana (1859) e a herança mendeliana (1865) são as pedras angulares do neodarwinismo. The Synthetic Theory of Evolution Julian Huxley (1887 - 1975) inventou o termo, quando produziu seu livro, Evolution: The Modern Synthesis (1942). Outras figuras importantes na síntese moderna incluíram R.A. Fisher (1890 - 1962), Theodosius Dobzhansky (1900 - 1975), Ernst Mayr (1904 - 2005), George Gaylord Simpson (1902 - 1984), e G. Ledyard Stebbins (1906 - 2000). Extensão da Síntese Evolucionária Durante a última década, as novas concepções da teoria da evolução surgiram sob o "termo guarda-chuva" de "Síntese estendida", que se destina a alterar a Síntese Moderna existente. Esta proposta síntese estendida incorpora novas possibilidades de integração e expansão na teoria da evolução, como o desenvolvimento evolutivo, a Herança epigenética e o Nicho de construção. Seus defensores incluem Massimo Pigliucci, Gerd Müller, e Eva Jablonka. Massimo Pigliucci. An Extended Synthesis for Evolutionary Biology. The Year in Evolutionary Biology 2009: Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 1168: 218–228 (2009). Em 2008, dezesseis cientistas reuniram-se no Instituto Konrad Lorenz, em Altenberg, Áustria, para propor a síntese estendida. Biological theory: Postmodern evolution? Princípios da Evolução A teoria da evolução tem em seu núcleo três princípios, observações de padrões dentro da natureza. Estes três padrões foram observados tanto por Darwin quanto por Wallace, e eles eventualmente deram origem à moderna teoria da evolução por seleção natural. Lewontin, RC. 1970. The units of selection. Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics 1:1-18. Variabilidade natural Darwin e Wallace tanto observaram que populações exibem tanto variabilidade natural em forma, quanto fisiologia e comportamento (variabilidade fenotípica). Por exemplo, dentro de uma população, alguns membros podem ser muito grandes, alguns podem ser muito pequenos, e outros podem estar no meio desses. Esta variabilidade natural é a fonte fundamental sobre o qual a seleção natural age. Aptidão Diferencial Tendo observado que existe variabilidade natural, os biólogos evolucionários primitivos também observaram que algumas destas variantes dotam seu possuidor com alguma vantagem competitiva sobre os outros membros da espécie, conferindo maior sobrevida ou reprodução. Embora, no início, as implicações desse fato não estivessem claras, os escritos de Thomas Malthus estimularam Darwin e Wallace a reconhecer que os indivíduos que têm traços que aumentam a sua capacidade de sobreviver e se reproduzir repassam esses traços às gerações seguintes. Aptidão diferencial, também conhecida como sucesso reprodutivo diferencial, em essência, é o processo pelo qual características aumentam a sobrevivência e reprodução ganham maior representatividade nas gerações subsequentes. Hereditariedade Só se a variação é hereditária, irá conferir uma vantagem para as gerações futuras. Embora os cientistas evolucionários primitivos não tivessem o benefício de ferramentas moleculares modernas, eles supuseram que a fonte de variação deve, em parte, ter uma base hereditária, em contraste com a variação expressa unicamente em resposta a diferentes condições ambientais. Na verdade, uma das primeiras previsões feitas pela teoria evolutiva foi a existência de um fator hereditário, agora conhecido como DNA! Assim, a combinação da variabilidade fenotípica, conveniência diferencial e hereditariedade da aptidão definem a evolução por seleção natural. Darwin e Wallace chegaram independentemente à conclusão de que esses organismos mais adaptados ao seu ambiente iriam sobreviver para produzir mais descendentes. Por conseguinte, o fator hereditário responsável iria aumentar a frequência na população. Note que a característica dominante normalmente não substitui outras características para o ponto de exclusão. Enquanto a frase "sobrevivência do mais apto" entrou em uso popular para descrever a seleção natural, a melhor expressão é "sucesso reprodutivo diferencial", pois é resultante de uma combinação de sobrevivência e reprodução. Padrões na natureza A biologia evolutiva procura explicar os seguintes três grandes padrões observáveis em toda a vida. Diversidade A diversidade é fundamental à vida em todos os níveis de organização: ecossistemas, comunidades, espécies, populações, indivíduos, órgãos e moléculas. De acordo com o Genetic Variation Program arm of the National Human Genome Research Institute, cerca de 99,5% do DNA humano é o mesmo de pessoa para pessoa. As outras contas de 0,5% para um número são traços simples e complexos que possuímos. The Genetic Variation Program at the National Human Genome Research Institute Existe uma enorme diversidade genética dentro de quase todas as espécies, incluindo humanos. Não existem dois indivíduos que tenham uma sequência idêntica de DNA, com excepção de gémeos ou clones idênticos. Esta variação genética contribui para a variação fenotípica - isto é, a diversidade na aparência e no comportamento dos indivíduos da mesma espécie. Adaptação Populações tem de adaptar-se ao seu ambiente para sobreviver. Organismos vivos têm características morfológicas, bioquímicas e comportamentais que os tornam bem adaptados para a vida nos ambientes em que são normalmente encontrados. Por exemplo, considere os ossos ocos e penas de aves que lhes permitem voar, ou a coloração enigmática que permite que muitos organismos se escondam de seus predadores ou presas. Esses recursos podem dão a aparência superficial de que os organismos foram desenhados por um criador (ou engenheiro) para viver em um ambiente particular. A biologia evolutiva tem demonstrado que as adaptações surgem através da seleção sobre a população através de variação genética. Divergência As espécies evoluíram por caminhos diferentes de um ancestral comum. Todas as espécies vivas diferem uma da outra. Em alguns casos, estas diferenças são sutis, enquanto em outros casos as diferenças são dramáticas. Carl Linnaeus (1707-1778) propôs uma classificação que é usada ainda hoje com ligeiras alterações. No esquema moderno, espécies relacionadas são agrupadas em gêneros, gêneros relacionados em famílias, e assim por diante. Este padrão hierárquico de relacionamento produz um padrão de árvore, o que implica um processo de divisão e divergência de um ancestral comum. Enquanto Linnaeus classificava as espécies usando características físicas semelhantes, biólogos evolutivos modernos usam a classificação com base na análise de DNA, onde podem distinguir as semelhanças superficiais entre as espécies e as que são devidas à ancestralidade comum. Mecanismos da Evolução A evolução biológica resulta de alterações ao longo do tempo na constituição genética das espécies. A acumulação de variações genéticas frequentemente, mas nem sempre, produz mudanças perceptíveis na aparência ou no comportamento dos organismos. A evolução requer tanto a produção de variação quanto a propagação de algumas variantes que substituem outras. Zimmer, Carl. Search for Genes Leads to Unexpected Places Deep Homology; New York Times Descendência com mutações genéticas sendo diferentes de seus pais A variação genética surge através de dois processos, mutação e recombinação. A mutação ocorre quando o DNA é copiado imperfeitamente durante a replicação, ou por alterações no material genético causado por agentes mutagênicos, tais como a radiação, que conduzem a uma diferença entre o gene de um pai e de sua descendência. Algumas mutações afetam apenas um pouco do DNA; outras produzem rearranjos de, ou alterações, nos grandes blocos de DNA. Os genes podem ser embaralhadas entre os organismos A recombinação ocorre quando os genes de ambos os pais são embaralhados para produzir uma prole, como acontece em todos os casos da reprodução sexual. Normalmente, os dois pais pertencem à mesma espécie, mas às vezes (especialmente em bactérias) genes movem-se entre os organismos de parentesco mais distante. Nem todas as mutações se fixam numa população O destino de qualquer variante genética particular depende de dois processos, a deriva e a seleção. A deriva refere-se a flutuações aleatórias na frequência do gene, e os seus efeitos são geralmente vistos ao nível do DNA. Dez jogadas de uma moeda nem sempre (ou mesmo nem geralmente) produzem exatamente cinco caras e cinco coroas; A deriva refere-se à mesma questão estatística aplicada à transmissão de variantes genéticas através das gerações. A deriva genética é inversa ao tamanho da população; isto é, deriva genética tem um efeito maior em populações pequenas do que em maiores. Por exemplo, se uma pequena parte da população tornar-se isolada geograficamente, os seus membros irão desenvolver novos traços mais rápido. A seleção natural garante que os mais aptos sejam mais suscetíveis de transmitir seus genes O princípio da seleção natural foi descoberto por Charles Darwin (1809-1882) e é o processo pelo qual os organismos se adaptam aos seus ambientes. A seleção ocorre quando alguns organismos individuais têm genes que codificam características físicas ou comportamentais que lhes permitam ter melhores recursos de colheita, evitar predadores, reproduzir com sucesso, e assim por diante, em relação a outros indivíduos que não carregam esses genes. Os indivíduos que têm mais recursos úteis (adaptativos) tendem a deixar mais descendentes do que outros indivíduos, de modo que os genes responsáveis se tornarão mais comuns ao longo do tempo, levando a população como um todo a se adaptar melhor. A duplicação de genes permite que novos genes sejam adicionados a um genoma Através de uma variedade de mecanismos, a duplicação do gene pode ocorrer e dar origem a dois genes idênticos no genoma. Uma vez que apenas um destes genes é necessário, o outro gene pode sofrer mutações sem ter um efeito adverso sobre a função original do gene. Estes genes duplicados chamados parálogos pode dar origem a famílias de proteínas com funções semelhantes, mas distintamente diferentes. Por exemplo, a família das proteínas olfativa é composta por cerca de 900 receptores de cheiro diferentes que todos surgiram através de duplicação de genes seguido por mutação desimpedida. Espécies distintas divergindo de um ancestral e já não podendo cruzar O processo que muitas pessoas acham mais confuso sobre a evolução é a especiação, que não é um mecanismo separado do todo, mas sim uma consequência dos mecanismos anteriores jogados fora no tempo e no espaço. A especiação ocorre quando uma população muda suficientemente ao longo do tempo que se torna conveniente referir as formas precoce e tardia por nomes diferentes. A especiação também ocorre quando uma população se divide em duas formas distintas que não podem procriar. O isolamento reprodutivo não costuma acontecer em uma geração; ele pode necessitar de muitas milhares de gerações quando, por exemplo, uma parte de uma população torna-se geograficamente separada do resto e adapta-se a um novo ambiente. Dado o tempo, é inevitável que duas populações que vivem distante irão divergir por mutação, com a deriva e a seleção, até que, eventualmente, os seus genes não são mais compatíveis para reprodução bem sucedida. Evolução Espacial Trabalhando ao lado da seleção natural (morte e pressão de sobrevivência), a evolução espacial é causada por indivíduos com variação aleatória que são selecionados de forma não-padronicamente pela rapidez com que são levados para longe das populações de origem. Quanto mais rápido o indivíduo se prolifera, mais rapidamente ocorrerá o acasalamento, levando a prole rápida. Isto é tanto morfológico quanto comportamental. Os indivíduos "correm" seu caminho para se tornar uma espécie distinta. Exemplos de evolução espacial são recentes. Por exemplo, pesquisadores australianos têm detalhado um novo mecanismo de evolução que não é baseado na seleção natural, mas sim sobre a forma como as populações de organismos, tais como sapos-cururu, movimentam-se. Life Scientist - New mechanism of evolution uncovered PNAS - An evolutionary process that assembles phenotypes through space rather than through time Evidência para a Evolução Veja o artigo principal sobre o tema: Descendência Comum A descendência comum explica as muitas características das homologias (comuns) da maioria dos organismos do planeta. Há uma enorme quantidade de evidências que sugerem que todos os organismos vivos são derivadas de um ancestral comum há muito tempo. Por exemplo, todos os embriões de vertebrados têm o mesmo plano do corpo e eram muito semelhantes no início do desenvolvimento. Temos o código genético, no qual é praticamente idêntico em todos os organismos conhecidos, de bactérias a humanos. Temos a presença compartilhada de pseudogenes em espécies semelhantes. Todos os símios, incluindo nós, seres humanos, têm um gene inativo, oxidase L-gulonolactone, que foi originalmente usada para sintetizar a vitamina C. Em seguida, temos a evidência para a convergência, o que explica as relações para todas as espécies, como no lodo fúngico que você encontra poços de sequóias. A árvore da vida entre semelhanças anatômicas simples é muito semelhante a uma árvore construída a partir de semelhanças moleculares genéticas. Além disso, há outras evidências secundárias, incluindo coisas como a fusão cromossômica, a teoria endosimbiótica, retrovírus, os Genes Hox, a homologia profunda... wow! Considerando tudo isso, a evolução tem a mesma complexidade e a realidade da mecânica quântica. Mas você não vê pessoas não qualificadas fazendo campanhas e condenando a mecânica quântica, não é? Bem, na verdade existem alguns, mas oposição a mecânica quântica é amplamente considerada uma maluquice conspiratoria, enquanto a oposição à evolução é tratada por muitas pessoas como uma posição razoável. Então, sim, em outras palavras, a evolução é uma teoria. Evolução não-biológica Conceitos evolutivos também podem ser aplicados a processos não biológicos. Algoritmos evolutivos em ciência da computação, formação do universo e o desenvolvimento de linguagens são três desses assuntos. O estudo da etimologia é um componente que analisa como as línguas têm evoluído, e possuem paralelo com a evolução biológica (por exemplo) na forma como a mesma língua diverge ao longo do tempo em duas línguas diferentes, quando duas populações que falam a mesma língua tornam-se geograficamente isoladas. Outro exemplo de evolução não-biológica é a evolução da tecnologia e da inovação, na qual, embora (a maioria) tenha sido inteligentemente concebida, Feita por humanos é (principalmente) não aleatória. O pesquisador James Burke, autor de vários livros e organizador de programas de televisão sobre a evolução da tecnologia, traz várias dessas análises em um contexto histórico. Todos os modelos da evolução cultural, como memética, foram concebidas e aplicadas ao longo dos anos com variados graus de sucesso. Cultural Evolution, Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy Um pouco confusa, a palavra "evolução" também é usada em algumas ciências de uma forma que não tem relação nenhuma com o conceito biológico. Quando um astrônomo fala de "evolução estelar", está falando sobre as mudanças que acontecem com uma estrela durante períodos muito longos de tempo, à medida que progride a partir da nuvem de gás da proto-estrela para a estrela, que continua um longo processo até formar restos estelares. Quando um cosmólogo fala de "evolução cósmica", está falando sobre as mudanças no tamanho / forma / natureza do universo ao longo do tempo, às vezes em escalas de tempo muito longas, e, às vezes, em escalas de tempo muito breves (como frações de um segundo após o Big bang). Nenhum destes usos da palavra "evolução" tem algo a ver com as populações, características hereditárias, critérios de seleção, descendência ou qualquer uma das outras marcas da "evolução" como o termo é usado na biologia. Criacionistas, consequentemente, confundem os significados biológicos e os não biológicos da palavra "evolução" e afirmam que a Teoria da Evolução inclui a origem do universo e a origem da vida. A teoria biológica da evolução, como proposta por Darwin e outros, não tem nada a dizer nem sobre a origem do universo, nem sobre a origem da vida na Terra, embora alguns biólogos tenham estendido a teoria para o início da vida. Richard Dawkins, The Selfish Gene Argumentos Gerais Anti-Evolução Há uma série de argumentos gerais que criacionistas/anti-evolucionistas fazem. As reivindicações específicas são examinadas na nossa página sobre Descendência Comum. Eles são, em sua maioria, argumentos nascidos de uma falta de compreensão do que a evolução por mutação e seleção natural realmente é, embora raramente eles sejam usados pelos criacionistas mais experientes, como deturpações diretas e distorções da teoria da evolução. Apelo à improbabilidade Veja os principais artigos sobre este tema: Acaso e coisas improváveis acontecendo Muitas vezes, os criacionistas perguntam quão provável é que toda essa vida complexa possa ter surgido por acaso. Eles sugerem que, uma vez que os eventos individuais, tais como a formação de proteínas abiogenéticas, surgimento de RNA, organização unicelular em organismos multicelulares, etc., são supostamente tão altamente improváveis que toda a cadeia de acontecimentos culminando na existência até mesmo de um único organismo complexo poderia não ter acontecido como descrito. Portanto, Deus o fez. Como o Criacionismo é, em grande parte, um programa de apologética negativa (por exemplo, uma tentativa de mostrar uma reivindicação que é considerada contrária à fé Cristã é internamente inconsistente ou irracional, de acordo com a perspectiva Cristã), argumentos como este são essencialmente argumentos de incredulidade com o proponente da negação de um fato (neste caso, a probabilidade estatística de que tal e tal evento essencial terá ocorrido), a fim de tirar a conclusão sem suporte em favor de alguma outra causa (o Deus Cristão). O argumento implícito que um deus ou "designer" trabalhou nisso é, em si, cheio de problemas insustentáveis. Deixando de lado que a ilusão de design é, em si, problemática, e assumindo-o (a nível de argumentação) que "design" é ainda identificável em sistemas biológicos, se o "acaso" é inadequado para explicar algum resultado, simplesmente fazer afirmações infundadas que, consequentemente, Deus fez isto é ainda pior. Se as causas são "designers" sobre o qual nada se sabe, se elas são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa, se não se sabe como ou por que elas agem, se não se sabe quando agiu (ou vai agir), ou se é não é conhecido com o que eles fizeram (ou não fazem, ou poderiam, ou seriam), as causas não são suficientes para explicar os resultados. Se assim for, "design", nesse sentido, é indistinguível do acaso. No entanto, a evolução por seleção natural não é um processo aleatório. Enquanto mutações genéticas podem aparecer de forma aleatória, a seleção natural de características específicas produz uma frequência estatisticamente significativa de alelos (variação do gene) em uma população discreta de organismos, sendo altamente determinista. Se há um gene de sobrevivência SIDA, a respeito de qualquer estressor ambiental particular, então ele é selecionado por meio da sobrevivência e a reprodução dos indivíduos que transportam aquele gene se perpetua na população de organismos. Se o traço é prejudicial para a sobrevivência, ele vai deixar organismos vulneráveis a um estressor ambiental em particular, com o atrito diminuindo a frequência do alelo(s), contribuindo para esse traço na população. Microevolução e Macroevolução Veja os artigos principais: Microevolução e Macroevolução Muitos criacionistas têm crenças errôneas sobre a evolução como a expressa pela declaração "Eu aceito a microevolução, mas não a macroevolução". (Esta é a posição do Criacionista da Terra Jovem Kent Hovind). A microevolução é supostamente a evolução que não resulta em uma nova espécie, e a macroevolução é supostamente a evolução que leva a uma nova espécie. Este argumento é semelhante a alguém dizendo que, enquanto acredita que o vento às vezes pode corroer a rocha, não acredita que ele pode mudar a forma da rocha. Micro e macro evolução descrevem o mesmo processo, mas com uma diferença de tempo operacional. Se você aceita a microevolução, eles também devem aceitar a macroevolução, já que a primeira leva inevitavelmente a esta última, com um dado período de tempo suficiente longo e a separação de reprodução isolada. Não se pode simplesmente aceitar uma e não a outra. Em biologia, a macroevolução é um assunto amplo na qual a especiação é apenas uma parte. Este argumento contra a especiação pode ser uma tentativa por criacionistas de reservar o poder de produzir uma espécie só por Deus. Alguns criacionistas têm abandonado a tentativa de negar que novas espécies podem aparecer (e desaparecem) por meios naturais, a favor da elaboração de uma barreira, e não entre as espécies, mas entre baramins (também conhecidos como "espécies"), uma espécie de coleção maior do que espécies. Até à data, não foi dada qualquer indicação de apenas que tipo de coisa que seja um baramin, qual é a natureza da barreira entre baramins, ou como se pode detectar a barreira (ou suspeitar de sua não-existência) de qualquer caso particular, além dos argumentos não-informativos: "baramins são aquelas coisas que representam uma barreira à evolução". Complexidade irredutível Veja o artigo principal sobre o tema: ''Complexidade irredutível A complexidade irredutível é um nome-fantasia para o argumento do "relojoeiro" de William Pale. Em poucas palavras, a complexidade irredutível descreve um órgão (ou qualquer outra faceta de um ser vivo) que os partidários da ideologia afirmam não poderia ter evoluído em pequenos passos graduais. Alega-se ser tão complexo que não pode ser reduzido em outras partes. Na verdade, cada exemplo de complexidade irredutível que Behe e outros mostram não são irredutivelmente complexos (por exemplo, os estágios incrementais no sentido da "complexidade irredutível" do olho humano que são encontrados nos órgãos de visão de outros organismos vivos) Ussery, David (1997-2000). ''"A Biochemist's Response to 'The Biochemical Challenge to Evolution' ". Center for Biological Sequence analysis.. Falseabilidade Veja os principais artigos sobre este tópico: Falseabilidade e ''Falseabilidade do Criacionismo Para qualquer teoria ser aceita como científica, ela deve ser falseável. Em outras palavras, ela deve ser capaz de fazer declarações que poderiam, teoricamente, ser refutadas. Os oponentes da evolução afirmam que a teoria da evolução não tem esta propriedade, embora esta afirmação possa ser facilmente rejeitada. Teoricamente, a evolução poderia ser falsificada se os cientistas descobrissem um organismo tão complexo e único que não houvesse absolutamente nenhuma explicação de como ele poderia ter evoluído. Tal organismo não foi encontrado. Da mesma forma, e, ironicamente, há as exigências feitas por alguns criacionistas para que eles aceitem, por exemplo, um cão de dar à luz a um gato. Mas nesse caso, se ocorresse, iria falsificar (ou desafiar, pelo menos, fortemente) a evolução, uma vez que a especiação não acontece em uma única geração, e animais modernos não evoluem para outros animais modernos. '"É apenas uma teoria"' ''Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: ''Apenas uma teoria Em muitos debates, você irá ouvir a frase a frase "a evolução é apenas uma teoria". Esta frase repousa sobre o uso comum de "teoria" para significar o que os cientistas chamam de "hipótese", ou seja, é algo que é possível, mas não comprovado. A ciência, no entanto, usa "teoria" em um sentido muito diferente, ou seja, como um modelo testável sobre a forma de interação de um conjunto de fenômenos naturais, capazes de prever ocorrências ou observações futuras do mesmo tipo, e capaz de ser testada através da experimentação ou observação. Isto configura-o a um nível significativamente mais elevado de raciocínio do que "um palpite não-comprovado", que é o que está implícito quando esse argumento é mencionado. Também, ao contrário de "suposições selvagens", a teoria científica está entre as melhores explicações para os fenômenos, e os cientistas que criam com sucesso novas teorias, muitas vezes, se tornam famosos. Como Sheldon Cooper disse uma vez: "A evolução não é uma opinião, é uma verdade". http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1487706/quotes Note que os criacionistas não dizem que a gravidade é "apenas uma teoria". E se alguém lhe disser que você não pode observar diretamente a evolução, envie-os para o Professor Lenski. '''A evolução é tanto uma teoria quanto um fato' Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: ''Fato A rigor, a evolução é algo que acontece na vida do mundo, e deve ser diferenciada de uma teoria da evolução, que é (de acordo com a definição acima) um modelo de como ocorre essa evolução. Assim, a evolução tem a mesma relação com a teoria da evolução quanto o vôo tem com uma teoria de vôo, ou o som com uma teoria do som ou o movimento planetário com uma teoria do movimento planetário. Isso é, muitas vezes, expresso no que se diz: "Evolução é tanto uma teoria quanto um fato", isto é, a palavra "Evolução" pode referir-se não só para o processo ("algo que acontece"), mas também para um fato que é observado em circunstâncias tais e tais, e a uma teoria que esteja envolvida com o processo ("como isso acontece", "quais são as consequências disso acontecer"). ''Evolution as Fact and Theory, Stephen Jay Gould A falta de consenso científico Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: ''Consenso Científico Uma típica declaração dos criacionistas é que há uma falta de apoio para a evolução entre os cientistas. Esta afirmação é, por exemplo, foi articulada como, "Curiosamente, desde que o livro de Charles Darwin ''A origem das espécies foi publicado em 1859, vários aspectos da teoria têm sido questões de discordância, mesmo entre os principais cientistas evolucionistas". Life--How did it get here? By evolution or by creation?. Watchtower Bible and Tract Society. 1985. p 15. Para contrariar esta reivindicação, basta notar que as divergências entre cientistas são sobre os detalhes das funções da evolução - e não sobre o fato histórico dela. Simuladores de Evolução Há muitas simulações de evolução (de nível digital) para esse objetivo. Alguns dos melhores estão documentados aqui: "Simulador Evolutivo" de Cary Huang Na qual criaturas feidtos de nós e músculos freneticamente tentam correr para a direita. Código acessível ao público; jogue-o online! http://www.openprocessing.org/sketch/205807 em inglês Box Car 2D Na qual octógonos gerados aleatoriamente com rodas freneticamente tentam andar para a direita. Jogue on-line! http://boxcar2d.com/ Infelizmente o código não está disponível ao público, mas há uma explicação disponível. http://boxcar2d.com/about.html Clock Evolution Ou, "A evolução É um relojoeiro cego". Assista um monte de engrenagens, catracas, ponteiros do relógio, e molas freneticamente tentando mostrar com precisão o tempo, e, simultaneamente, refutando a analogia do relojoeiro. Código disponível ao público. http://www.mediafire.com/download/1umdtnwayyp/Clock+Evolution+Functions.zip Links Externos * Talk Origins Archive * National Center for Science Education * Fifteen answers to creationist nonsense * Understanding Evolution * Tree of Life web project * Britannica Encyclopedia Evolution * Evolution: 24 myths and misconceptions * Evolution of man: the flipbook * The Evolution of Cooperation * Palaeos * The Panda's Thumb blog * The Unofficial Stephen Jay Gould Archive * Tempo and Mode in Evolution Contribuições Históricas * Contributions to the theory of natural selection. A series of essays, por Alfred Russel Wallace * Darwinism (1889), por Alfred Russel Wallace * The Decent of Man, por Charles Darwin * On the Origin of Species By Means of Natural Selection, por Charles Darwin Outros Recursos * Wile, Jay L. Exploring Creation With General Science. Anderson: Apologia Educational Ministries, Inc. 2000 Referências